1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine combustor and a gaseous fuel supply method for the gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2006-161603 discloses a gas turbine apparatus having a compact structure capable of utilizing flammable gas at low cost by stably burning low Btu gas. JP-A-2006-161603 does not, however, disclose a relationship between a three-way fuel transfer valve that allows high Btu gas to merge with low Btu gas and a burner disposed downstream of the three-way fuel transfer valve.